New Family capitulo 11
by creppylover
Summary: ENTREN Y LEAN,SOLO LES DIRE UNA PISTA...BUENO EN REALIDAD SON DOS XD: PIE GRANDE Y EL CASTORATON.


**LOS AMO,LOS AMO Y LOS AMO A TODOS USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LETORES ;D...YO SE QUE USTEDES A MI NO YA QUE SOY UNA RETRASADA QUE ESCRIBE PURAS ZONSERAS XDDD. NAHHH YO SE QUE UDS ME QUIEREN A MI :3 Y POR ESO LES ESCRIBI ESTA CACION.**

_**TE QUIERO YO,MATAR A TI , CON MI PISTOLA CUATROMIL,CON UN FUERTE ABRAZO TE MANDO AL HOSPITAL,Y DE AHI AL FUNERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL...:DDDD**_

**TAN LINDA MI CANCION VERDAD :D,BUENO,DEJEME LES CUENTO,EL OTRO DIA ESTABA VIENDO I CARLY,EL AP DE PIE GRANDE, Y ADIVINEN DE QUE CAPITULO HARE HOY?:D...ASI ES...DE CUANDO COREY ESTA SIENDO ATACADO POR UN MAPACHE Y KIN Y KON VIAJAN A LA CABEZA DE MILEY CYRUS :DDDDDDD...NAH SE CREA ES DE PIE RANDE...Y EL CASTORATON ...LEAN EL EP.**

* * *

**Cap11:pie grande **

**-En el garaje-**

Kon:y bien,durmieron bien anoche?

de repente la radio sueña.

_"Hola radio videntes,soy su alcalde y les daré un breve anuncio de PIE GRANDE"_

Carrie:Pie grande!?-_tira a sus compañeros y le sube el volumen a la radio_

_"Si,Pie grande,muchos lo han visto cerca del lago,miren aquí esta la foto...oh...cierto...bueno no lo olviden:pie grande,y tampoco olviden comprar mi nuevo libro-pie grande cierto oh fantasía-"_

Corey:porque tanto alboroto por pie grande?

Carrie:pie grande es de lo que escribí en la clase de español cuando nos pidieron la tarea de mitología

Kon:ah cierto,te volviste furiosa ese día

Carrie:si,es que...yo hice mi informe de pie grande y me esforcé mucho entonces el maestro dijo..´pie grande no existe te pongo un 2´y yo le dije quédese con su 2 _(Carrie hace una seña obscena toda enojada)_

Corey:eso es obvio,pie grande no existe

Carrie:si existe!

Corey:claro que no existe Carrie.¡El que si existe es el castoraton!

Carrie:que es eso?

Trina:un animal que vive en la imaginación de mi loser hermano_-dice bajando de las escaleras junto con Mina_

Corey:el castoraton si es real hermanita!

Trina:no les vayas a contar...-_es interrumpida_

Corey:era una noche en el bosque cuando apenas era un niño,

Trina:ay no...

Corey:caminaba y caminaba hasta que me detuve y ...ahí estaba un animal con cabeza de castor y cuerpo de mapache,me acerque al verlo y el hizo.._.HHHHHZZZZZ!_

Kon:a mi no me importa eso,yo solo quiero los hotdogs que hace Mario

Mina:yo no creo en esas cosas

Trina:Minsky,as visto cosas mas extrañas,ovnis,hombres lobos,fantasmas,Vacas fantasmas,robots etc..

Mina:soy escéptica

Carrie:pero yo quiero ver a pie grande!

Corey:y yo al castoraton!

Kon:yo quiero unos cuantos hotdogs para mi barrigita •u•

Carrie y Corey:¡CALLATE KON!

Kon:OnO

Lenny:bien...y porque no vamos?

Todos menos el:que?

Mina:si, vamos al bosque! _(emocionada)_

Corey:eso es genial!

Carl:si me párese bien,es un lindo día para salir!

Mina:perfecto pero antes hay que cargar municiones,nos vamos en 1 hora

Corey:súper!

Kin:busquemos algo de información..-_los 4 suben las escaleras y corren a la sala_

**(LOOKING SOME INFORMATION!)**

**-En la Sala-**

Corey y Carrien estaban en el sillón,viendo unas cosas en Wikipedia XD Trina y Mina viendo la TV junto con Kin y Lenny y Kon viendo vídeos en internet junto a Carl,y Clare y Laney viendo también la Tv -

Carrie:miren lo que dice aquí,según internet,muchos han visto a pie grande en el campamento sonrisa feliz,dicen que 5 chicos lo han visto cerca del lago.

Clare:claro 5 chicos mentirosos

Carrie:dicen que uno de ellos era una niña scout y...un rabino

Clare:y una mentirosa niña scout y un raro rabino.

Corey:Ja miren esto!,muchos han visto a un castor y a un mapache "socializando" a la vera del río

Lenny:miren esto chicos,han visto celebridades bajo el agua es una locura en internet,jajaja_-dijo viendo un video en youtube _

Carl:como hace Josh Peck,para aguantar la respiración tanto?...espera...ya no se mueve.

Corey:Y miren esto,muchas personas An visto al castoraton,comiendo se a un perro siberiano

Laney:eso que?

Kon:párese que ya no va a ver un reencuentro de Drake y Josh-dijo yéndose con Carrie y apaga la compu.

Carrie:y miren esto aquí dice que algunos han visto a pie grande bebiendo del lago en el Bosque de aquí cerca

Kon:yo solo quiero una salchicha de Carlos,busca en su pagina web!

Corey:ah y miren esto unos chicos de la escuela de Harvard,dicen que han visto a un animal que lo describen como cabeza de castor y cuerpo de mapache.

Kon:mira dice Carlos,el mejor hotdog que eh probado en años!

Kin:y?

Kon:Carlos nunca se equivoca.

Clare:bien corey quiere ver al castoraton,Leaney a pie grande y Tu quiere ir por hotdogs

Kon:Así es !

Kin:vamonos

**(BIG FOOT TRANSITION)**

**-en el garaje-**

Se iban a subir al carro de Trina pero esta los detiene.

Trina:oh no ni crean que iremos en mi auto,no quiero que este manchada de lodo y huela a salchichas!

Corey:entonces en donde?

Trina:MINA!

Mina:si!-_aprieta un botón y el suelo se empieza a abrir mostrando un camper_

Trina:listo vámonos,_-se sube al VR seguido por los demás,Mina se sienta en el asiento de co-piloto para guiarla_

**1 hora después**

Los chicos estaban comiendo unos hot dogs.

Laney:mmm estos son buenos hot-dogs

Kin:muy buenos...

Clare:no puedo creerlo pero tienen algo de razon

Corey:si salchichas de Mario que grande eres!-_se levanta de su asiento y suena el claxon_

Todos:wuuuu!

Mina:TRINA CUIDADO!

Trina:WHAAAAA!-_frena de un tirón_

Todos:GAAAAAHH!

Trina:je je...ya llegamos..

Todos: 7-7

Kin:bieen-_baja del VR_-pondré estas cámaras por haya.

Laney:que es eso?

Kin:son unas cámaras de visión oscura,que sirven para ver la oscuridad y así poder captar algún movimiento y...

Clare:aaaay eso duele!

Carrie:que ?

Clare:la voz del Kin!

Kin:mira Clare te juro que..

Laney:ya ya tranquilos,bien tu ve a poner tus cámaras esas

Kin:bien-_se va mas alejado del bosque._

Carl:ya vine-_baja con una cuerda en sus manos-_

Carrie:oh,espera vas a casar a pie grande!?

Carl:que?,no,pero de seguro abra muchos venados y jabalíes aquí,Atrapare la cena!-_va hacia un árbol._

Corey:ÑAAAA!

Carrie:woow que te pasa?

Corey:no se como pero algo me cayo en la oreja y me esta irritando,creo que se me quedo agua atorada en el oído!

Laney:ahh...ok

Corey:Trina Hazme un favor,pon esto en mi oído y succiona.-_le da una de esas cosas para sacarle la grasa al pavo._

Trina:_(Ella lo toma asqueada) _y porque lo trajiste?

Corey:porque según internet,sirve para sacarle el agua a los oídos de la gente.

Trina:lo trajiste para succionar el agua de tu oído?!

Corey:si, Hermana empieza a succionar!

Trina pone esa succionador en el oído de Corey.

Corey:aprieta cuando este hasta adentro

Trina:yo se cuando apretarlo

Laney:esto es raro...

Lenny:y que lo digas

Kin:AAAAAAAHHHH AUXILIO!

Laney: que pasa?

Kin:YO...ESTABA Y...Y LUEGO..OÍ ALGO Y...

Carrie:crees que era pie grande?!

Corey:oh el castoraton?!

Kin:y ese succionador para que?_(apunta al succionador que Trina tenia en su mano)_

Kon:shhh...escuchen.

Mina:gruñidos..._todos entran al VR rápidamente,y se asoman por la ventana-_

Kon:alguien ve algo?

unos ruidos se oyen por los arbustos

Todos:AAAAHH!

de ahí aparecen 2 chicos uno tenia lentes y otro el pelo rizado

Clare:son solo 2 chicos..

Carrie:y ni siquiera son guapos...

Lenny:BOBOS!

se bajan del VR

Laney:hola..

Chico1:eh hola?

Mina:que hacen aquí?

Chico1:buscando a pie grande

Chico2:DAH!

Kin:han visto algo?

Corey:un animal arto grande de cabeza de castor y cuerpo de mapache,que hace HHHSSSSS!

Los 2:WAH!

Clare:váyanse de aquí!

Laney:si este es nuestro lugar.

Chico1:no nos vamos a ir de aquí

Chico2:dah

Clare:miren pie grande

Los 2:donde?-_voltean y Clare los patea y agarra al chico2 y le hace una llave._

Clare:enserio les recomiendo que busquen en otro lado-_empuja al chico y ellos salen corriendo-_

Kin:cuando molesta a alguien que no soy yo es tan maravilloso...

Corey.:Arg. como me saco esta agua de la cabeza...

?:GrojBand,GrojBand!?

Carrie:pie grande? :D

Lenny: pff,¿como podría pie grande saber tu nombre XD?

Alcalde:vaya no esperaba encontrármelos aquí..

Mina:ah,Alcalde Mellow.

Alcalde:vinieron a buscar a pie grande?

Corey:y al castoraton.

Kon:y a las salchichas de aquí

Kin:geniales...

Lenny:comí 5

Corey:deliciosas

Alcalde:si...es una gran hotdogeria,y bien,ay señales de pie grande?

Carrie:aun no...

Alcalde:si pero se que esta aquí,tal como dice este libro pie grande cierto oh fantasía?" Bueno me voy_-sale mas adentro del bosque_

Mina:que hombre mas interesante

Corey:si yo no sabia que había lugares llamados hotdogerias

Carrie:ni yo...que es ese ruido?!

Kin:son mis cámaras rápido chicos_-se suben al VR,junto a una computadora_

Mina:algo se esta moviendo!

En el video aparecen los dos chicos de antes.

Carrie:son solo esos tontos chicos

_Chico1:"Mira son cámaras"_

_Chico2:"hay que robarlas"_

Kin:nonono no se las llee...ven...me las regalaron en navidad...

Laney:jijiji

Carrie:iré a inspeccionar_-saca unos binoculares y se asoma por la ventana _

Clare:Yo también voy -_saca unos binoculares y va a la ventana junto con Carrie-_

**10 min después**

Clare:ves algo?

Carrie:no solo arboles y arbustos y...jajja 2 ardillas peleando XD

Clare:Carrie...

Carrie:si?...

Clare:no se están peleando...

Carrie se quita los bincoulares sorprendida,se los vuelve a colocar y ve por a ventana.

Carrie:..ay...

Corey:chicos iré a buscar al castoraton_-llevaba traje de camuflaje_

Kin:bien amigo-_le pone la cámara en el casco_-así podremos ver lo que tu veas.

Corey:entonces vieron a esas ardillas?-_dijo con cara picara_

Carrie:no me hables de ellos-_dijo volteando hacia el._

Corey:bueno,me voy-sale del VR

**45 min después**

Los chicos estaban viendo en la lap de Kin y ahi se veia lo que Corey veía en el bosque.

_Corey"ven castoraton,ve con tu amigo Coreeeey!"_

Todos:jaaja

Carrie:oye dile que busque a pie grande

Kin:s-si...OYE Corey!

_Corey:AHHH AHHHH QUIEN ANDA AI?!ah son ustedes chicos que pasa_

Kin:Carrie dice que busques a Pie grande!

_Corey:"entendido..."_

se oye un ruido como si pisaran unas cuantas ojas.  
Trina:que fue ese ruido?

Carl:creo que fue mi trampa-_todos salen del VR-_

_Corey:"quien anda ahi?","hola que AAAAHHH NO TE ME ACERQUES WAAAAH,MI CARA NO QUE DE ESO VIVO!"-algo estaba atacando a Corey_

**Afuera...**

Se ve a un "pie grande" colgado boca abajo de un árbol

Carrie:ah!...sus pies son grandes atrapamos a pie grande!?-_dijo mientras Clare se acercaba_

Clare:no amenos de que pie grande tenga un cierre en su espalda!-_dijo quitándole la cabeza_

Todos:ALCALDE MELLOW!?

Lenny:vaya y aquí esta el clásico misterio scooby-do...

Mina:porque se disfrazo de pie grande?

Alcalde:bueno pues,mi libro no se vendían bien,los ciudadanos no me querían escuchar,mi secretaría dice que estoy loco,y mi padre siempre ah dicho que soy un fracasado

Clare:su padre esta en lo cierto...

Alcalde:por eso así podría vender mi libro,"pie grande cierto oh..."_-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Clare aventó el libro bruscament_e

Alcalde:ya me lo esperaba...

Corey:AAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH CHICOS CHICOS WAAAAAHHH!

Todos:que pasa?...

Laney:Core ya tranquilízate que ocurre!?

Corey:pie grande pie grande!,lo encontré en el bosque y me ataco,no me quería quedar solito,así que me eche a correr!

Kin:iré por mis cámaras!

Carrie:te encontraste con pie grande en el bosque!?

Corey:AAAAAHHHHAAAA! _(asiente todo asustado)_

Laney:sabes donde esta!?

Corey:AAAAAAHHH! (asiente)

Kon:nos puedes llevar ahí?

Corey:NOOOOO!

Clare:SI!

Kin:listo vámonos

Corey:NONONONONONONONONO-_dijo mientras Kon,y Clare lo jalaban y Carrie lo lo arrastraban_

**Luego mas adentro del bosque...**

Trina:aquí estamos..

Carrie:aquí es donde viste a pie grande?-_voltea hacia los lados_-a donde fue Corey?

Kin:esta arriba de ese arbol!

Laney:Core que haces ahí!?

Corey:TENGO MUCHO MIEDO!

Trina:Baja de ahí

Corey:NOOOOO!

Clare:yo lo bajo-_ella se encamina hacia el árbol_

Carrie:bien ay que empezar a buscar a pie grande...

Kon:y al castoraton para Corey

Carrie:si para así poder...

Corey:AAAAAAHHHH!

Kin:que paso?

Clare:lo baje del árbol!-_dijo tomándolo del brazo_

Corey:si...CON UNA ROCA ENORME!,ah pero miren,ya se me quito el agua del oído_-se lo toca-_y un poquito de sangre

**PIIIIIIPIPIPIPIPIPIIIIIIIIII**

Mina:que fue eso?

Kin:se oyó como el VR?

…

Todos salen corriendo rápidamente,y en la parte de un árbol se ve al castoraton.

**Con los chicos**

Corey:no esta!

Trina voltea hacia la trampa y no estaba el alcadle Mellow.

Trina:y alguien tampoco esta!

Carrie:el Alcalde Mellow

Los chicos de antes fueron hacia donde estaban ellos mientras sostenían a pie grande de ambos brazos.

Chicos 1 y 2:OIGAN ATRAPAMOS A PIE GRANDE!

Clare:ay no sean bobos!

Lenny:porque lo dices?

Laney:quítenle la cabeza!

Los 2 chicos obedecieron y le quitaron la cabeza

Alcalde:...hola...

Mina:insiste a engañar a todo el mundo?

Alcalde:soy un loco ambicioso.

Chico1:entonces pie grande no es real!?

Corey:claro que si lo es,hace rato tuvimos un enfrentamiento en mi rostro!..

Kin:aguarden...si el VR no esta...y el doctor principe no lo hizo...quien fue?...

todos se estaban mirando sorprendidos,después analizaron la idea y se miraron aterrados

Layen:ja esperen amigos...nos vamos a quedar aquí pensando que...pie grande se llevo la camioneta?!

Todos:ajajaja no como es una locura...jaajajaj..._-fueron__callados por el sonido de un claxon y un rugido-_

Todos:•.•...

* * *

**OLIWIIIIIIIIIIIIS :33333333 MANDEN SUS REVIEWS ´PLEASE Y SI LES SAQUE UNA SRISA HAGNEMLO SABER ME ALEGRA CUANDO LE ALEGRO A ALGUIEN EL DIA CON LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ESCRIBO Y DIGO XDDD**


End file.
